The New story
by madgalaxy
Summary: Potters and Malfoys earned themselves a fame during their years in Hogwarts. Albus and Scorpius plan to make their last year in Hogwarts unforgettable for all of the castle's inhabitants. With the help from Lily, Scorpius' younger sister Cassie, and a few other friends boys try to have fun. At the same time group has to deal with homework, exams, relationships, and growing up.


**A/N Lily and Scamader twins are 1 year younger than Albus and Scorpius, Dominique is 2 years younger. Scorpius has a sister, one year younger than him.**

**The Reunion.**

Lily Luna Potter squinted her eyes to see through the crowd of students on 9 ¾ platform. When she finally saw two flashes of white moving among all the people, she turned to her brother and turned his chin in that direction. Grinning, Albus Severus Potter, who turned seventeen in the beginning of May, put his hand in the air and blew out a fountain of purple sparks.

-What was that for? – asked Ron, who standing a bit aside with the rest of the adults and recent graduates of Hogwarts. The whole Potter-Weasley farewell party consisted of Harry, Ginny, Ron, James(who graduated from Hogwarts last year), Rose(fidgeting with her new HeadGirl badge), Marie-Victoire, and Teddy Lupin, who were just joining the family with Victoire's younger siblings, Dominique and Louis. Four of them were slowly making their way through the crowd, with heavily pregnant Marie-Victoire making way for them.

-Just attracting some attention, - Albus grinned at his uncle after waving at his arriving cousins.

Ron shrugged and turned his head away to talk to Teddy.

Dominique Weasley bumped at Lily on the full speed of coming Hogwarts express, almost making the petite ginger girl lose her balance. Sisters hugged Dominique started fiercely whispering something in Lily's ear.

Albus was in the middle of the process of rolling his eyes, when he fet a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw one of his best friends – Lorkan Scamander, and near him his twin brother Lisander. Three of them bumped their fists, beaming at each other.

-Purple, huh? – said Lorkan raising one blond eyebrow.

-We , actually, haven't seen you. Thought you were running late again and we'll see you in the train, but sparks were for…

Al couldn't finish his sentecnce because in this moment two ginger flashes run before his eyes towards Scamander twins. Lily and Dominique were running towards them. Well, trying to run. Dominique succeded, already bumping her small fist with Lorkan's. But Lily, as usual, tripped on something(very likely her own foot), and was flying towards the ground.

Albus was to far away to catch her, so he closed his eyes so he won't see his own sister smash her nose on the pavement. However, no sound of Lily meeting the ground followed.

Lily looked up at the person who caught her, getting ready to thank him in the most earnest way, when she met a pair of stormy grey eyes looking down at her. The lit up when they saw familiar lights in her green-brown eyes.

Lily got back on her feet and bumped fists with her savior.

-What took you so long? – she asked.

-Simple 'thank you' would have done it, Potter, - said Scorpius Malfoy, with his patented smirk.

The long awaited and extremely loud meeting of the whole gang (almost) was followed by the loud whistle of a tall blond girl standing a bit aside.

-So, everyone is here, - said Cassiopeia Malfoy, copying her older brother's grin.

Quiet for a moment gang erupted with sound as they finally were wholly present. It took Harry Potter 5 minutes to calm down his and not his children(who could hardly be called children anymore), under annoyed glance of a new Raveclaw's HeadGirl.

Ginny looked at her older brother, who had a strange expression on his face, his eyes glued to Malfoy sibling, who were standing by both sides of Lily. She was used to Malfoys, as Lily and two of them were inseparable since her first year in Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were a different story. They could never completely get over the fact that their god/children were friend swith children of their archenemy. Even the fact that both of Malfoys were on Gryffindor together with Lily and Al, never fixed the prejudice that these two had toward the Malfoy family. However, Ginny, being a mother, was content with everything that made her children happy. And Malfoy siblings definitely succeeded in doing that, though instead of keeping Potters out of problems, they helped to create them. Four of them had a bad reputation among Professors, Prefects, and sraight O students, with Professor Nightingale, Head of Griffindor, calling them The New Maradeurs, though they were all outstanding in terms of studies.

Ginny was looking at Scorpius Malfoy helping Lily to put her cat's crate on her suitcase, when his fingers lightly grazed her daughter's fingertips, which caused both parties to blush.

_-Interesting,- _thought Ginny, smiling to herself.

* * *

Finally all the suitcases were in the train, along with all the children, who were now waving at their families from the window. Well, only Wesaley-Potter family, as Scamanders' parents were on the expedition, hunting new species of magical beasts, and Malfoys thought their children grown enough to depart to Hogwarts themselves.

When the train started moving, the gang had to split, as they obviously wouldn't have fit in one compartment. So twins and Dominique went to find Dominique's friend from Ravenclaw(all three of them being Ravenclaws together with Rose). Before leaving rose turned to Malfoys and Potter and said with a gravely serious face:

-Don't four of you even think about throwing a prank on the train. I don't think Gryffindor will be very proud of you for going into minus even before arriving at Hogwarts.

Then she turned, her wild hair flying around her and left the four to roll their eyes at this annual repetition of Rose Weasley's warnings.

* * *

Cassie Malfoy stretched her legs, with her head on Lily's lap. They just finished eating sweets and telling stories about their summer(which was not so exciting).

-So, - said Albus, - what are our pranks plans. I don;t know about you, Malfoy, but I want to make my last year memorable.

Scorpius and Albus were the only one of the gang graduating this year, leaving the others one year behind.

Lily cringed at the mention of her brother and friend's _last year_. Scorpius, as if sensing this change in girl's mood looked up from his sketchbook with this tenderness in her eyes, that always made Lily shiver. She smiled at him, as if saying _everything's okay_, and went back to braiding Cassie's almost white hair.

I don't know about you, brother, - said Lily without interrupting her task, - but my suitcase is full of stuff from Uncles' shop. And also… - Lily held a pause, and said said, unable to supress a grin, - Dad's Maradeurs' Map.

Scorpius dropped his sketchbook, Cassie said so suddenly that if Lily didn't react fast enough, half of her hair would be left in Lily's hand, and Albus fell on the floor.

-YOU HAVE WHAT, - Al screamed so loud that Lily jumped a bit in her seat.

-I have Dad's Map, - she repeated, - But I still don't know how to open it.

-When did you get it? – asked Al, with a hint of envy in his voice. He was always the one, who wanted his Dad's Map most of all, and he have been hunting it, though unsuccessfully for 6 years.

-3 days ago, - Lily shrugged, - he left his office door open for the night, and I got in.

-But the key, - Al started arguing, - how did you open the drawer. _Alohomora _does not work there, and Dad always has the key with him.

-Eeerm, - Lily smiled, - I used a hairpin to open the lock. It took me ten minutes before I could get it into the right shape and open this fucking drawer.

-I'm so done with this life, - said Al, pulling his fleece's hood over his eyes.

-But you know what you mean, right? – said Cassie, excitement in her voice, - All this years we managed to find secret passages and rooms, and throw amazing pranks without getting caught too often even without a Map. Can you imagine what is going to happen now, that we finally have it? I doubt that by the end of my and Lily's last year Hogwarts will be standing intact, - she couldn't even suppress laughter, which was rare with her.

\- And let the new school year begin, - said Scorpius to his friends with a smirk, that showed that he was definitely up to no good.


End file.
